<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A House is not a Home. by Whos_that_hufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901789">A House is not a Home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whos_that_hufflepuff/pseuds/Whos_that_hufflepuff'>Whos_that_hufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whos_that_hufflepuff/pseuds/Whos_that_hufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit for Future Chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A House is not a Home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of your family burning flesh is overwhelming, it almost smells disgustingly similar to the roast your mother had been...</p><p>Your eyesight begins to fade around the edges as you resign yourself to a slow death, the air around you thicker with smoke with the fire around you are growing. You wonder why the blaster shot that had hit your shoulder. Why hadn't The Maker granted you a few inches to the left? You chuckle to yourself, why would The Maker ever help you...  </p><p>There is no exit. Only fire and death.</p><p><br/>A loud crack from above grabs your gaze and a bright white light blinds you. You reach your hand out, waiting for the Maker to take you. Instead, a shadow covers the light for a brief second before a body of metal lands beside you.</p><p><br/>“It’s alright youngling, it’s time to go.”</p><p><br/>You recognize the helmet from stories passed around through the village. Some of violence and fear, some of the wars of years past. There isn’t much in the reflection of this Mandalorian’s helmet, but you see a chance to live. So, you wrap your arms around their neck and in a moment, you’re lifted off the ground above your home. Blaster fire and explosions can still be heard but you’re not sure who is winning as someone is finally fighting back, not just fleeing.</p><p><br/>You chance a moment to look up from the Mandalorian’s neck to see the droid army that laid waste to your settlement, your home... being finished off by others that look the same as the one you’re hanging on now.<br/>You feel an arm behind your back as you’re lifted, locking your legs around their waist in response, like you had with your father many times before.</p><p><br/>“Hold on little one” The modified voice says softly.</p><p><br/>Its the only notification you get before you feel the takeoff, watching your home fade into the distance as you’re taken to the outskirts. The Mandalorian kneels to let your feet touch the ground before letting you go; you see several other Mandalorian’s and a young boy with his head settled on his knees, sits along the wall across the Mandos.</p><p><br/>“Youngling I have to go check in; I won’t be gone long.”</p><p><br/>You stand there for a moment before the boy lifts his head... you recognize him instantly, his round boyish face, his dark wavy hair  covers one of his eyes until be brushes it away.</p><p>“Din?” Your eyes fill with tears, just happy to see someone you know alive. He bolts up and runs to you and you’re immediately wrapped up in his arms only for a moment. You hadn’t been the best of friends, but he had always been kind, his parents... had always been generous.</p><p><br/>“You survived! What about your …" the hesitation in his voice carried such weight.</p><p><br/>“Just me.” You respond in a hushed tone your knees become weak, so you sit down instead. “it’s just me.”</p><p><br/>“Just us. We’re together now.” He sits down cross legged in front you. You both sit in the silence finally noticing the hushed voices of the Mandos have stopped.</p><p><br/>The Mandalorian who had picked you up is approaching the both of you.</p><p><br/>“Younglings, it’s time to go” The strained voice of the Mandalorian gives you unease as a second comes up behind you. You look to Din, an overwhelming amount of questions zip through your mind in a moment. Where are we going, what are we going to do to survive... are we... slaves?</p><p><br/>Din speaks first though “Why did you save us?”</p><p><br/>“It is the way, Foundlings. Do either of you have any family?” The Mando looks to us and takes our silence for the answer. A second Mandalorian follows behind putting a hand on the others shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry, you have a home with us.” They help you both up as two ships land, motioning to follow them they begin to separate towards to separate ships.</p><p><br/>“Which ship are we getting on?” Both Mandalorian’s stop to look to each other. Your Mandalorian turns to you, a pregnant pause gives you terror as you realize --</p><p><br/>“We are sister clans, but not one. You will be coming with me youngling and he will be going with The Tribe.”</p><p><br/>“But- But Din is-” you stammer, it becomes hard to breathe you vision becomes fuzzy. A hand grabs yours and squeezes, giving you something to focus on. Its Din.</p><p><br/>“Everything is going to be okay; we still have each other.” He smiles at you and ties a piece of leather around your wrist. “We’ll see each other again. I promise.”</p><p><br/>You say nothing as his hand leaves yours, but you grab onto his sleeve and look into his eyes. “I’ll kick your butt if I have to find you first” Din laugh and you let go, watching him climb on board he turns around as the ship doors close and gives you a final wave.</p><p><br/>“Come alone, its time to go.” You walk aboard your ship and wonder what the future will bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>